


God Gave Me You

by NoPowerInTheVerseCanStopMe



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPowerInTheVerseCanStopMe/pseuds/NoPowerInTheVerseCanStopMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. The song is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. (Though I've been told the original version is by Dave Barnes.)

_I've been a walking heartache_  
  
 _I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_ _  
_ _Ain't who I wanna be_

Helena had certainly messed up. While she'd been certain that using the Minoan trident to bring about a new ice age was what this world needed, what this world deserved, she'd failed to account for one Myka O. Bering.

When Myka put that gun to her head and begged Helena to pull the trigger, something inside Helena changed. Where before there was only darkness and pain, Myka brought light. However long it took, however hard she had to work, Helena would make thing right with Myka.  
 _  
_ _But you stay here right beside me_ _  
_ _Watch as the storm blows through_ _  
_ _And I need you, cause_

When the Joshua's trumpet had shown back up, who better to call for help then former agents who had dealt with it before. Of course they doubted that Helena had built a rocket ship in the late 1800s, but she had always been ahead of her time. Myka was glad Helena was back to help, even though Pete was clearly very unhappy about it.

When Rebecca explained to Jack that their future was uncertain as they were agents with very dangerous jobs, Myka understood. When they faced certain death on a regular basis, the future was never a given. Though sometimes it seemed that uncertainty was more of a reason to take a chance. Tomorrow was never a given in their line of work, so they should live for today.

When Helena said they made a good team, Myka agreed. They did. But that didn't erase what Helena had done. And Myka said as much. Helena knew she was right, but helping out was a start. And Helena Grace Wells was not a quitter.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_ __  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt and_ __  
_For when I think I've lost my way_ __  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_ _  
_ _God gave me you, gave me you_

When Myka walked into that classroom in Cheyenne, the last thing she was expecting to was Helena Wells standing before her. When she spoke, sans accent, Myka was even more shocked. When she fainted after Pete pulled his gun on her, Myka knew this wasn't H.G. Wells. Pete remained unconvinced.

He was convinced when he easily disarmed Emily Lake. Helena would have kicked Pete's ass up and down her homey apartment. Emily Lake had Helena's body, but none of Helena's talent and fire.

_There's more here than what were seeing_ __  
_A divine conspiracy_ __  
_That you, an angel lovely_ __  
_Could somehow fall for me_ __  
_You'll always be love's great martyr_ __  
_And Ill be the flattered fool_ __  
_and I need you, yeah_ __  


The Janus Coin. Helena's body and mind had been separated. That explained the real Helena's body believe it was Emily Lake and the consciousness with all of Helena's knowledge and passion but no corporeal form.

When Helena demanded that they destroy the coin, it shocked Myka. It even shocked Helena a little. Emily Lake was a person invented by the Regents, but Helena was willing to sacrifice her consciousness to protect her and to keep Sykes from achieving his endgame.

Helena had sworn that she would be a better person for Myka. Myka who gave her light when she thought that surely there was none left in the world. She tells Myka to be brave, knowing that this will be impossible for both of them. Just like Helena couldn't shoot Myka in Yellowstone, Myka can't destroy Helena's consciousness. Helena prepared for the inevitable and Claudia shut down the sphere.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_ __  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt and_ __  
_For when I think I've lost my way_ __  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_ __  
_God gave me you_ __  


When Helena awoke again in her own body she felt hope for a second. Then she saw Sykes. She watched him kill Steve, hoping that a similar fate hadn't befallen Myka, Pete and Claudia.

The long plane ride to Hong Kong gave Helena plenty of time to think, try to formulate an escape plan, but nothing came to mind. She had no way of fighting back while Sykes had the riding crop. She was under his control.

While Sykes was convinced that Helena knew how to solve Caturanga's puzzle, Helena was much less confident in her own abilities. One dead boy later, and now Myka's life in her hands, Helena was terrified.

Myka prodded her to think, to remember. Helena though back to beginnings at Warehouse 12 and her refusal to carry a gun, claiming there were always better ways. The irony of her actions of late weren't lost on her. While she'd been young and idealistic then, believing violence was never the answer, humanity's faults had hardened her. She understood Sykes comparison of their body count, well aware hers was higher. But she would not add Myka to that list. As long as Myka was alive, there was light in the world.

_On my own I'm only_ __  
_Half of what I could be_ __  
_I can't do without you_ __  
_We are stitched together_ __  
_And what love has tethered_ _  
_ _I pray we never unglue_

After quickly opening the portal to follow Sykes and removing the riding crop from his control, Helena and Myka found themselves tangled in the ropes of the Mary Celeste. The moment would have been cute; them tied so close together, if their immediate safety hadn't been so threatened.

Artie quickly freed them with neutralizer and Pete and Jane took care of Sykes. But the force field remained. Then they found the bomb with the fragment from the London House of Commons. Nothing would survive the blast. They tried everything they could think of the remove the fragment from the bomb, Pete even took a blowtorch to the thing.

Helena knew she had to protect them, protect Myka. They were the heart and soul of Warehouse 13, with them, anything was possible. She was expendable. They worked well before her; they worked just fine without her. She quickly found a glitch in the shielding that allowed her to move a small piece of it over Pete, Myka, and Artie. The only drawback being that she had to be outside the field.

Myka stared at her in disbelief. There was so much that Helena wanted to say to her, but she could only hope that her actions demonstrated what her words couldn't. She smelled apples. Myka always smelled of apples. And then her world went black.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_ __  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_ __  
_God gave me you for the ups and downs_ __  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt and_ __  
_For when I think I've lost my way_ __  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_ __  
_God gave me you, gave me you_ _  
_ _He gave me you_


End file.
